Esperaré
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Edward, un hombre ambicioso, obsesionado con su trabajo. Bella, una muchacha que lo esperaría toda su vida. Un amor que está yendo y viniendo todo el tiempo. Basado en la canción de Taylor Swift 'Superman'


Una muchacha de larga cabellera castaña abrió los ojos lentamente, y soltó un bostezo

_Alto, moreno, superhombre__  
__pone sus papeles en su maletín y se va__  
__para salvar el mundo o ir a trabajar__  
__es lo mismo para mi_

8.30 de la mañana, día soleado.

_'Perfecto para estar con él' _ Su mente la traicionó, y la castaña soltó un suspiro cuando, al estirar la mano hacia su derecha, no palpó más que frías sábanas.

¿Porqué mantenía la ilusión? Él no volvería hasta dentro de un mes, y lo sabía, pero aún así no podía evitar girar la cabeza hacia su lado cada vez que despertaba, con la estúpida ilusión de encontrarse con los cabellos oscuros de su novio, con sus ojos profundos, y esa sonrisa que podía alegrarle el día.

_tiene los ojos de su mama y la ambición de su padre__  
__me pregunto si sabe cuánto lo extraño__.__  
__Y conozco cada palabra que dice._

¿Debería llamarlo ahora? ¿O esperar un par de horas? ¿Estaría ya levantado?

_Seguro que lo está boba, recuerda que allá son las 4 de la tarde._

Era cierto. A Bella siempre se le olvidaba esa parte. La triste realidad de que su novio estaba al otro lado del mundo.

Luego de levantarse, cepillar sus dientes y bajar a la cocina, Isabella tomó su celular y contempló nostálgica la foto que había puesto como fondo de pantalla.

Ella sonreía como la tonta enamorada que era, mientras Edward besaba su mejilla con ternura.

Lo amaba, lo cierto era que amaba con todo su ser a ese hombre, y no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara fuera de casa, cuántas reuniones o viajes de la empresa tuviera que hacer, ella siempre estaría allí, en casa, esperándolo.

_Sonríes y dices "como estas"?__  
__y yo digo 'estoy bien__'__  
__siempre me olvido de decirte, que te amo,__  
__te amare por siempre_

-Te extraño.-Le susurra la joven mientras juega con los pequeños hilos que se desprenden de su remeron azul.

-Y yo a tí, princesa... Volveré pronto, lo prometo.-Bella sonrió nostálgica. Hacía mucho que oía eso.

-Lo se, amor.

-Cariño, debo irme, tengo otra reunión. ¿Te llamó luego, vale? Besos-Sin dejar tiempo a ninguna respuesta, el joven cortó el teléfono, dejando a Bella con el 'Te amo' en la garganta.

_Vi a superman irse volando__  
__tiene un dia atareado hoy__,__  
__para salvar el mundo.__  
__Vi a superman irse volando__  
__vuelve, estaré contigo algun día.__  
__Estaré justo aquí en la tierra__,__  
__para cuando baje._

Bella se levantó con pesadez.

Era sábado. Otro sábado que se pasaría viendo películas con Alice, extrañándolo.

Bella se frotó los ojos molesta. ¡No quería llorar más, demonios!

Era inevitable.

_Flashback._

_-¿Otra vez? Pero si acabas de volver, Edward..._

_-Lo sé, amor, pero debo estar en esa junta, y luego reunirme con los compradores. Sabes que ser el presidente de una empresa es un trabajo difícil._

_-Si, lo sé, pero pensé que podríamos estar algún tiempo juntos, ya sabes..Te he extrañado._

_-Bells, mi ángel, de verdad lo siento, pero esto es importantísimo-Bella observó como el amor de su vida armaba las maletas a toda velocidad, para irse, y dejarla, otra vez..._

_Lamentablemente, no pudo contener las lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas a toda prisa, y se giró con rapidez para encerrarse en el baño._

_-Amor... ábreme-Oyó la suave voz de Edward al otro lado de la puerta.-Bebé, no quiero que te enfades... Háblame._

_Bella intentó secarse las lágrimas, y abró la puerta, mirando a Edward fijamente._

_-Ven aquí-La castaña no pudo evitar derretirse sobre el pecho de su novio cuando este la atrajo al círculo de sus brazos._

_-Te amo-Le dijo en un susurro ahogado, apretando sus brazos en torno al muchacho._

_-Y yo te amo a tí, pequeña. Te amo demasiado... Y lo siento._

_Fin del FlashBack._

Simplemente, no podía enojarse con él. No podía hacer más que esperar a que volviera, a que la tomará en sus brazos de nuevo, y le demostrara cuanto la amaba.

_Alto, moreno y hermoso__  
__el es complicado, el es irracional__  
__pero espero que algun dia me lleve lejos__  
__y salve el dia, si._

La pequeña muchacha castaña se enfundó en su abrigo, y salió al helado frío de Nueva York.

Si hubiera sido por ella, se hubiera quedado todo el día en casa, ahogando sus penas en barras de chocolate, pero debía volver a la realidad, y a tener una vida.

Mientras caminaba hasta la tienda más cercana, no pudo evitar volver a soñar. Volver a perderse en ese mundo de fantasía en donde Edward volvía, la tomaba en brazos, y no la soltaba nunca más.

Pero las cosas no podrían ser así, porque su vida nunca podría ser así.

Edward era inquieto, necesitaba de su trabajo, necesitaba cumplir con sus altas expectativas, cueste lo que cueste, a toda costa.

Y eso le había costado el odio de más de uno.

_Algo en sus profundos ojos marrones me hace cantar__.__  
__Él no es tan malo como su reputación__  
__ Y no puedo escuchar una simple palabra de lo que dicen,__  
__no. Tienes lugares a donde ir__  
__y yo sere vieja para ese entonces.__  
__Siempre me olvito de decirte que te amo__  
__y te ame desde el primer dia_.

Bella sonrió con ironía cuando pasaba frente a un pequeño puesto de diarios, y clavaba su vista en la revista más popular de Nueva York, cuya portada rezaba '_El demonio empresarial Cullen ataca de nuevo'._

'El demonio Cullen', ese era el apodo que usaban para calificar al muchacho, de no más que 26 años, cuya carrera se basaba en desbaratar empresas, y comprar sus partes.

Y si, digamos que era una persona bastante temida...Y odiada.

Pero Bella sabía cómo era él en realidad.

Ella conocía su lado tierno, ese que casi nadie conocía. Conocía la otra cara del cobrizo.

No la del frío y despiadado empresario, ella conocía al muchacho, que solo buscaba poner a su padre orgulloso, que necesitaba amor...

_Vi a superman irse volando,__  
__tienes un dia atareado hoy__  
__salvando el mundo__.__  
__Vi a superman irse volando,__  
__vuelve, estaré contigo algun dia__  
__estare justo aqui en la tierra__  
__para cuando bajes__._

Luego de comprar lo necesario, la castaña volvió a dirigir sus pasos hacia el departamento, tarareando su canción en la cabeza.

Esa canción que su novio le había dedicado cuando cumplieron su primer año, prometiéndole que ella siempre sería la única mujer de su vida, que nunca la dejaría...

_Y te vi volar por el mundo__  
__y espero que no estes con alguna otra chica__.__  
__Espero que no te olvides de mi,__  
__estoy muy lejos pero nunca te dejare ir.__  
__Estoy enamorada._

¿Su mayor miedo? Que Edward conociera a alguien más. Que con el paso del tiempo, y la distancia, se olvidara de la pequeña castaña que lo amaba con todo su corazón, y que lo esperaría toda su vida si fuera necesario.

Él le había prometido que eso nunca sucedería, que la amaba más que a nada en esta vida, pero a veces a Bella le costaba creer eso. Le costaba creerlo mientras lo veía en las revistas, asistiendo a alguna gala, del brazo de alguna 'compañera del trabajo'.

Lo único que le quedaba, era confiar...

_No te olvides no te olvides de donde voy a estar,__  
__justo aquí esperando que estas flores fueran de parte tuya.__  
__deseando que esta carta fuera de parte tuya,_

_deseando que esta carta fuera de parte tuya..._

Isabella caminó hasta la puerta, y la abrió de un tirón.

Un chico de unos 19 años, con acné y unos lentes enormes la miraba con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía un ramo de flores que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

-Esto se lo envían a usted, señorita.

Bella aceptó las rosas con una gran sonrisa, y luego de darle una propina al muchacho, las dejó sobre la mesada.

Eran hermosas, justo las que ella amaba.

Buscó con desesperación alguna nota, hasta que la encontró, escondida en medio del ramo.

_'Bells, solo quería que recuerdes cuánto te amo y te agradezco por estar a mi lado a pesar de todo esto. Volveré lo más pronto que pueda, y tendremos ese tiempo juntos que tanto anhelamos._

_Te amo demasiado, princesa._

_Edward'._

Bella no pudo evitar que un par de pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se escaparan de sus grandes ojos chocolate.

Lo esperaría. Todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Porque después y a pesar de todo, lo amaba.

_Porque te ame desde el primer día.__  
__Vi a superman irse volando__  
__tienes un dia atareado hoy__  
__salvando el mundo.__  
__Vi a superman irse volando__  
__vuelve, estaré contigo algún día__  
__estaré justo aquí en la tierra__  
__para cuando bajes..._

_..._

_.._

_**¿Les gustó? ¿Reviews?**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por todo chicas **_

_**Las quiero**_

_**Emma.**_


End file.
